Arranged BrotherInLaw
by Nami Hinamori
Summary: Naruto is being forced to marry Itachi, who is a girl. But when the family comes over for dinner, Naruto expresses more of an intrest in her older brother, Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1 : What was his name?

DISCLAIMER:

Ok, I know you don't like these, hell, I hate them but I gotta do it. I don't own Naruto or the characters, but if i did, there would be WAY more Sasuke and Naruto and WAY less Sakura.

Anyways, in this story, Itachi is a girl, who is 16, Naruto is 18, and Sasuke is Itachi's overprotective 24 year old brother who was disowned by his parents for being gay. So there, now just read the story and don't forget to review.

_Cerulean Blue, The color of his eyes,_

_Sewn together a million ties,_

_Bonds of time, friendship and laughter,_

_Fill my mind and he follows after,_

_I don't know why this boy of pure bliss,_

_Is on my mind, like a just deepened kiss,_

_I love him, It's true,_

_But I don't know what to do,_

_Falling for your best friend,_

_Means a broken heart to mend._

-From Sasuke's point of view. Written by yours truely.

* * *

_ **Chapter 1: What was his name?**_

The clear and sunny skies outside were exactly what Naruto had been waiting for to go to the beach and swim. But on this fateful day he is up in his room, confined there for the time being until 'They' arrive. He was supposed to be sitting on his bed thinking of what things will be like once he's married and realize 'that this is the best thing for him and he will thank his parents for it later'. However, being a young adult, he is never caught without a cell phone, and is currently yapping his best friends ear off.

"Hey Kiba.", Naruto groaned. "Oh god what is it now, did you have an argument with those over-sophistocated parents of yours?"

"No. Just ANOTHER arranged marriage..."

"Chill out dude, you haven't even met the chick, besides, I don't know why you refuse to marry them, your parents always set you up with total hotties."

" That's not the point Kiba, they're all bitches, and besides, I'm gay, remember?"

Kiba chuckled on the other end, remembering that past summer at the beach.

**-Start of Flashback-**

It was a sunny day and perfect for swimming at the beach. Which is what Naruto and his friends were doing at this exact moment.

Kiba coughed as he was caught off guard and suffered a splash of water down his throat. But he wasted no time splashing the Uzumaki back.

Naruto laughed and jumped on his friends back, pushing him underwater. Kiba however, the smarter of the two, just let himself sink down where the blonde couldn't touch, being also the taller of the two. He slipped out from under Naruto and came up laughing, meeting a totally serious blonde. His face turned to immediate concern. "Is something wrong Naru?"

He recieved no answer, not even a glimpse his way. No, the blonde's eyes were focused on a more interesting subject. That subject being none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Kiba's grin grew twice the size of what it was before. "Ooooohhhh, I see, Naruto's got the hots for Uchiha huh?"

Naruto, just snapping out of Lala-Land, turned his head towards Kiba,"Huh?" He decided to take advantage of the situation, knowing he'd caught the blonde staring at a man like dessert, "So you're gay? Is that why you never took interest in that hot cop who always pulls you over? What was her name? Hinata, or something like that? You could have just told me you were into dudes, I could have set you up with her cousin, He's not too bad looking himself, However I like the Abura-"

Naruto decided to butt in before the conclusions got out of hand "WHAT? What the hell ever gave you the intention that I was gay?" Kiba chuckled, " Well the way you were staring at that man over there, I thought you were going to drag him off into a dark corner and rape him." Naruto blushed a deep shade of red and turned his head in the other direction.

He was prepared for the talk about how he shouldn't be gay and all that nonsense. He wasn't prepared, however, for the answer he got. There was a long silence before Kiba managed to spit out, "You know, I'm gay too. And I'm after Aburame... Hehe." He laughed, sticking his tounge out and giving that wierd wink and peace sign that only he could pull off. Naruto smiled, content with this best friends acceptance, and thankful that he didn't bring up that man, what was his name?, again for the rest of the day.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Why don't you just tell them then? It's not like they're going to kill you. And even if they kick you out you can always come live with me."

"That's ok Kiba, I'd rather not. Besides, if I told them they'd disown me and my college fund would be blown on a new set of cars and strippers."

"Alright. Well, If you change your mind, don't hesitate to call me up. K?"  
He was interupted by a light knock on the door followed by his mother's voice, "Naruto Darling, they're here.

"Alright. I gotta go, 'They' are downstairs waiting."

"K, Bye dude."

"Bye"

Naruto's mother, getting worried, opened the door to see if her son was ok. Just as she did he stashed his phone under his pillow and conjured up a fake smile, the same one he always used around his family. "Naruto honey did you hear me? I said that our guests are here."

"Yes mom, I heard, I'll be down in a minute."

"Well, Ok. Just be quick, wouldn't want them to wait too long now would we?"

"Nope." he said, extending his ever-so-fake smile.

As he made his way downstairs he cursed his parents for getting him into this. He'd been in arranged marriages since he was young, but none of them quite worked out, much to his liking. She was always a bitch, or the family fell short of money, which was fine with him, he didn't want to marry any of them anyways.

He took a deep breath, preparing to enter hell, which his family liked to call the guest room. However, upon rounding the corner, he could see the sadness in the girls eyes. She was the only one there around his age, so he figured that it must be her he was marrying. His eyes met hers and her expression changed in an instant. She gave off that forced happiness, that no one seemed to notice was fake. But Naruto could see right through it, he practically invented the trick.

Her mother gave a polite smile and said, " You must be Naruto?" He nodded and shook her hand politely. " I'm Mikoto, this is my daughter Itachi and this is my husband Fugaku. We have a son too, however Sasuke has refused to come in, the foolish boy."

Slightly but surely Naruto saw Itachi shoot her mother a glare, and it wasn't a nice one. 'I wonder what this brother is like, his name sounds awfully familiar too.' He thought to himself.

"Well, why don't we all go eat dinner, you kids must be starving.", suggested Kushina. Minato nodded in agreement and they all headed to the dining room for dinner.

Itachi was placed next to Naruto who was placed next to his father at the end of the table. They laughed and had a good time, 'Itachi isn't that bad' Naruto thought and quietly leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You don't want this as much as I do, do you?" She shook her head no. Naruto smiled, not a fake one either, " Not that it's any of my business, but why?", he asked. Itachi smiled and replied, "When my parents decided to engage me to you, they made me break up with my boyfriend of three years, Kisame. I still love him, and neither of us are too fond of this idea. What about you?" Naruto paused 'I better leave out the gay part, she might freak.' he thought before continuing, " I'm not ready to get married. Or settle down. I haven't had the chance to see the world yet, and if i settle down now, I never will."

Naruto smiled, she was the first person to understand him in a while. They continued eating, this time in silence, and everyone was smiling, except Naruto.

Everyone dropped their forks at the sound of the front door opening and closing. Minato looked at Fugaku, "That must be your boy, I'm glad he decided to join us." Fugaku nodded and hollered out, " Sasuke, hang your coat on the rack and come into the dining room, we've already started dinner."

All he heard was a faint "Hn.", and the ruffling of what he guessed to be the boy taking off his coat. Naruto heard him round the corner into the dining room and looked to see who the evenings distraction was. He dropped his fork and nearly choked at the sight of the boy. He was absolutely breathtaking. His dark hair fell around his pale face in a sophisticated, yet wild way. His obsidian colored eyes held a deep feeling of loneliness, shadowed by hatred. his creamy skin was flawless, and he had a slight build, wearing a somewhat tight t-shirt that hid nothing. He was perfect.

He caught Naruto's stare and smirked, making Naruto's heart skip a beat, or two. 'How the hell am I supposed to survive tonight?' naruto thought to himself as Sasuke took a seat across from him. 'He's just as sexy in clothes as he is out' And Naruto spent the rest of the night with his focus on Sasuke, his arranged brother-in-law.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Just to let you guys know, I'm only continuing this story if i get 10 reviews, so if you're reading and you want a number two, I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I get 10 reviews, I don't want to be continuing with a story no one wants to read. And these 10 reviews have to be somewhat nice, or filled with advice.

SO REVIEW OK! .


	2. Chapter 2 : Bad Dream

Ok Ok, So here's the next chapter, I'm devoting myself to one hour of writing before my parents get home. I'm supposed to be doing homework now, but hey, I had to type this up, just for you guys, since the reviews were uber awesome and it looks like everyone was looking forward to some more Kiba/Shino/Neji Love there. So I'm trying to come up with some good drama with that, if anyone has any idea's about it, PLEASE tell me...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own Masashi Kishimoto. But if the dude magically disappears one day, I **DON'T **know where he'd be, and it's not my fault if the story line suddenly has a**LOT** of SasuNaru Smut!

Ok, Ok, on with the show...

* * *

**_Chapter 2 : Bad Dreams_**

Naruto was washing off the hood of his car when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He turned the hose off and answered it, knowing if he didn't, he'd be harassed by phone calls every five minutes.

"Hey Kiba", Naruto greeted in a somewhat unhappy tone of voice. Much to his surprise, the voice on the other end, wasn't Kiba's.

"Well, I'm a little offended that you'd mix me in with that mutt."

Naruto's eyes grew the size of dinner plates, "Wh-Who is this? Where is Kiba? Why the hell do you have his pho-"

"Shut up Dobe. It's Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, or perhaps you've forgotten me already."

Naruto blinked twice, 'why the hell is he calling?' he thought. "No, I remember. You're Itachi's brother, how could I forget."

Sasuke smirked, and Naruto could tell by the change in his voice, "Well, that filthy mutt left his cell phone at my buddy's house last night. What he was doing there, I don't know, nor do I care."

"Then why are you returning his phone?"

Sasuke smirked yet again, " One, it's common courtesy moron, Two, it smells like a wet dog, now I have to go before I gag from talking on this thing too long. Tell him if he wants it back to pick it up at the Uchiha Estate."

Naruto sighed," Ok, I'll pass the message along. Now can I go, I was busy before you decided to ruin my day."

Sasuke chucked," Of course, now continue with your silly little games, my princess." *Click*

Naruto began shouting at him and didn't even care that the raven had hung up on him. 'He must have some nerve to call me a princess, that Baka.', Naruto was fuming.

He went back to washing his car, the sound of the water helped him calm down a bit, and he was perfectly fine by that afternoon. Until he heard that 'They' were visiting again.

Naruto marched into the living room to have a _sophisticated_ talk with his parents. But instead, he ended up acting like a child.

"But Mom, why do they ALL have to come over? It'd be perfectly fine WITHOUT the rest of them! We could just invite Itachi over, and if you want you can even invite her parents, Just NOT HIM!"

Minato smiled at Kushina and reading his mind, she answered for him, " Naruto honey, you know Itachi won't come without her brother. Besides, we want the whole family to like us, isn't that right dear?" She looked at Minato, who just shook his head and tried to restrain himself from laughing.

Naruto glared at his father. He couldn't hold it in any longer, and he burst out laughing, only making Naruto angrier. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?????"

Minato, now rolling on the floor, looked up at his son," You- Aha- Ha-Have-N-Aha-No-I-Ahahahaha-Idea-how-haha-chil-haha-dish-you-aha-sound-haha-do-you-Ahahaha?"*

Naruto stuck out his bottom lip and ran upstairs to his room, slamming his door as he entered. He leaned up against the door and just let his body slide down and relax, 'everything will be fine Naruto, you don't even have to talk to the bastard.'

Once he managed to relax he could feel his mind start to wonder and go blank. His eyes were getting heavy and he didn't have the energy to try and keep them open though he tried. Eventually he gave up and let himself fall asleep at the bottom of his door.

_"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto laughed playfully as he walked in the door, spotting his lover sitting on the couch. Sasuke turned his head in Naruto's direction and walked over to the blonde._

_"Hey, so how was practice?"_

_"It was nice, the coach worked us hard though."_

_Sasuke smiled, "Well, I hope he didn't work you too hard now, that's my job and I don't intend on missing work today Naruto."_

_Sasuke chuckled as Naruto's face flushed beet red. Soft moans escaped the boys lips as Sasuke ran his hands up and down Naruto's body before pulling him into a heated kiss._

_Tongue's battled for dominance as their motions became rougher. _

_Naruto needed him, he needed Sasuke, and he needed him now. He pulled Sasuke's shirt over his head and looked into his eyes with cerulean blue orbs, he didn't even need to speak for Sasuke to understand him, to know what he wanted, what he needed._

_Sasuke ripped Naruto's hockey jersey off of his body and lifted him up so Naruto could wrap his legs around his waist. He clumsily made his way up the stairs, all the while making out with his blonde. He almost tripped a few times and smashed a few picture frames on his way up. But the sharp glass and the pain of it cutting his skin only turned him on more._

_He made his way to the bed and threw Naruto down, too aroused to give him a second look or check if he was alright. He immediately began undoing his belt buckle, and unzipping his pants. He could feel his pulsing member through the fabric of his jeans, the friction was too much. He had to release himself._

_"Naruto.", the blonde blinked in surprise at the sound of Sasuke's voice. 'This has to be real' He thought, 'His voice sounds so real.'_

He woke with a yawn. Shaking off the dream he opened his eyes only to be met with a pair of Jet black ones. Staring into Obsidian eyes. 'Wait, Obsidian? The only person I know with Obsidian eyes is-'

"Sasuke." Naruto choked out, his face flushing red as the bad dream he just had was brought to his mind again.

"Come on Dobe, everyone's waiting downstairs, unless you want to miss dinner." Sasuke waited, and Naruto answered, unsure if it were a question or not.

"No, I'm coming, you didn't have to come get me." Naruto stared at him, obviously angry. Sasuke only smirked at the comment, making Naruto's heart beat speed up.

_Naruto took a deep breath in, shaking his mind of the bad dream and headed downstairs to join the others for dinner. It was going to be a LONG night._

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Ok, well, I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to REVIEW!

* 'Do you have any idea how childish you sound?'

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! If anyone has any ideas, or would like to see something happen just let me know, i'm bad with writers block!


End file.
